I Choose You
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: El nuevo Robin ha consumido cocaína gracias a un par de narcos y Jason recibe a un Damian caliente. Pero Damian tiene trece años, así que no es sexy. Es aterrador.


**Title/Titulo:** I Choose You/ Te Elegí

 **Personajes:** Damian Wayne (Robin V), Jason Todd (Red Hood).

 **Extras:** Bruce Wayne (Batman), Alfred Pennyworth (Butler).

 **Género:** AU, Parodia, Romance, Comedia, Crush.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Palabras:** 3.761

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de DC Cómics

 **Summary/Resumen:** El nuevo Robin ha consumido cocaína gracias a un par de narcos y Jason recibe a un Damian caliente. Pero Damian tiene trece años, así que no es sexy. Es aterrador.

 **Autora:** Kleine-asbar **(Tumblr)**

 **Traducción:** E. P. Haywood

* * *

 _ **I Choose You**_

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

Jason Todd sabe de inmediato que no va a ser una noche normal cuando un colorido pájaro viene a estrellarse contra su ventana, atravesándola, levantándose y vociferando –CONSUMÍ COCAÍNA –Procediendo a quitarse la ropa.

– ¡Whoa! –Jason salta de su silla, dejando caer su bolsa de nachos junto con la salsa. Robin no parecía consciente de lo fuerte que se escuchaba su voz. Ni siquiera parece consciente de que está cubierto de pedazos de vidrio ahora mismo, que están brillando por todo su cuerpo y cabello. Lo bueno es que está usando guantes, ya que está tirando de su chaleco de manera muy brusca.

Su "gran entrada" debía de haber alertado a todo el complejo de apartamentos. Aunque… a él realmente no le importaba, porque está acampando en un vecindario muy malo, y nadie va a echar un vistazo a menos de que haya sonidos de disparos y se vea gente saltando por las ventanas. Así que; debería estar bien.

Esto no estaba bien, sin embargo.

– ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? –Gruño, entrecerrando los ojos – _¿De nuevo?_

Por supuesto, era difícil incluso comprar un bastón de dulce en Gotham sin que los murciélagos lo supieran, pero aun así. Había forjado por lo menos tres identificaciones falsas para conseguir la actual dirección, algunas de las cuales había sido muy creativo y había estado más que orgulloso.

–TT –Él más joven se burló, mientras luchaba con su chaleco para conseguir abrirlo (sí, estaba definitivamente drogado), con la lengua fuera de su boca, tratando de concentrarse –Te encontré para mi libro de recuerdos. Irrelevante, Todd. He venido a darte algo, así que cálmate y sé agradecido.

¿Libro de recuerdos?

Espera, _¿Qué?_

No, tachen eso; Eso no es ni siquiera la parte más extraña.

Ahora le golpeaba el hecho de que hubiera un chico de trece años, desaliñado, tratando de desnudarse en su apartamento… y una terrible sospecha comenzaba a surgir en su cabeza.

– Quieres darme algo… ¿eh? –Dice con cautela – ¿Esta... dentro de tu ropa?

Oye, tal vez sea una USB.

 _Por favor, qué sea una memoria USB._

La cabeza de Damian se levantó rápidamente en eso. Una sonrisa feroz y extrañamente voraz revolotea sobre su áspera cara, sus mejillas se oscurecieron cuando se quedó sin aliento –... Sí.

Y Jason sabe que ha tenido razón. Además, de que esto va a ser horriblemente incómodo en los siguientes segundos.

–Está bien –Pasa los dedos por su grueso cabello, mientras el sudor se formaba en su frente –Está bien, no. No. Deja eso -Para eso. _¡Dije alto!_

Camina y alcanza los brazos de Damián en un esfuerzo para evitar que se quite su traje; Que no es exactamente algo fácil al tratarse de alguien que ha sido entrenado para esquivar a las personas desde los dos años. Pero esta vez, el chico no parece importarle. Porque ronronea frenéticamente mientras Jason pone sus grandes manos alrededor de sus pequeñas muñecas, y sólo una rápida evasión le impide frotarse sobre él. La sonrisa desquiciada todavía está en su lugar, y el mayor puede sentir la adrenalina que palpita _prácticamente_ a través del cuerpo del niño. No puede ver sus ojos, pero sabe que son grandes y vidriosos, las pupilas oscuras y anchas. Y aparte de eso, la exposición accidental a las drogas era más o menos parte de la experiencia de ser Robin. Un efecto secundario natural de trabajar con un hombre que está convencido de que siempre tiene todo bajo control, pero básicamente no tiene conciencia de lo fácil que un niño puede caminar en una nube de afrodisíaco u obtener algo de LSD líquido cuando las cosas se agitan. Siempre sucede.

Se siente mal por el niño. Y un poco incómodo, en un nivel personal; Pero sobre todo mal.

–Hey, está bien, shh, cálmate –Lo mantiene a distancia, ansioso por evitar nuevos intentos de restriego. El chico maúlla como un gato frustrado, todavía empujándose hacia él para cerrar distancia. Bueno, al menos tiene su atención total, que no es una cosa fácil de conseguir por parte de Damian Wayne –Escucha _-Argh_ , ¡escucha! –Joder, ese chico era fuerte – ¿Cómo sucedió esto, Robin? –Los ojos de Jason se oscurecieron – ¿Dónde está Batman?

Damián se queda mirando su rostro, con las fosas nasales en llamas, obviamente emocionado de que Jason quiera algo de él, aunque sea sólo un resumen de su noche –Él está ausente en un negocio con la Liga –Declara sin aliento –Pero estoy bien por mi cuenta. Hubo un pequeño altercado con algunos vendedores ambulantes de drogas en un astillero, pero yo predomine –Su pecho se hinchó orgulloso y Jason se da cuenta de que se está reportando a él como lo haría con su padre, como el pequeño ansioso soldado que es –Oh, uno de ellos me tiró en una bolsa llena de cocaína antes de detenerlos, y algunos se la metieron en la boca. Pero está bien. Estoy apenas afectado –Afirma.

Y luego lo siguió con,

–Tu boca se ve exquisita.

Sí. _Suena bien._

–Sí… –Jason trata de darle una sonrisa calmante, tal vez, pero todo lo que puede hacer es una mueca aterrorizada –Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, chico. Y por eso, me refiero St Pennyworth's Detox Ward Para Wayward Robi- ¡mmmm!

Había estado tan mortificado por las palabras de Damian que dejó de prestar atención a sus extremidades por un momento, lo cual fue más que suficiente para un bebé astuto y ágil prácticamente saltase a su cara, lo arrastra hacia abajo por las orejas y le plantara un beso de lleno, húmedo.

Su boca su alzaba caliente y su lengua era... ambiciosa.

 _Tiene un sabor fresco._

 _Tomó una pastilla de menta para esto._

Jason ruge, moviendo los brazos, logrando sacarse los labios de encima. Sin embargo, el peso del niño combinado con su desconcierto los arroja a ambos fuera de equilibrio, y los lanza al sofá. Migajas de nachos vuelan por todas partes, y luego se puede escuchar Damian gruñir con emoción cuando cae encima de él, duro.

–Sí –Sisea, deliberadamente confundiendo los movimientos agitados de Jason con la pasión –Siempre supe que serías duro conmigo.

Por un momento único y escalofriante, la bragueta choca contra su muslo y puede sentir el calor debajo de esta.

–No –Jason jadea, pero realmente, no hay suficientes palabras en el mundo para eso.

–No te detengas –Le susurra el chico, imperturbable, y Jason puede sentir sus piernas extrañamente fuertes cruzándose tras su trasero –Puedes tomarme de cualquier manera, como que quieras, lo permitiré. Úsame. _Enséñame_. Lo he esperado... ¿qué estás haciendo?

La cabeza de Damian se dispara con un gesto irritación, insatisfecho cuando Jason se libera de su agarre _, con la eficacia de lo que ha visto en el porno_.

Se endereza, temblando, y lo mira mientras se limpia la boca. Claro, Damian no puede evitarlo, y seguro, él es sólo un niño (oh Dios _, él es sólo un niño_ ), pero nunca es demasiado pronto para saber que no debe de saltar a la gente y luego poner su boca sobre ellos.

Como alguien que ha sido un objeto de atención no deseada más de una vez en su vida, Jason tiene una estricta política de tolerancia cero en esa basura. Sí, así que no es culpa del mocoso, pero en serio.

–Bueno, primero: no es genial –Gruñe, apuntándolo con el dedo como si fuera a un gato que se portara mal –Y segundo: estás drogado.

El Robin actual le dio una sonrisa arrogante, lo que confirma que a pesar de su estado alterado, su personalidad está todavía muy intacta.

–Soy experto en crímenes. Creo que sabría si estoy drogado, Todd –Dijo con desdén. Aun así estando sobre él, parecía aparentemente atraído por el tono severo de su voz –Bésame otra vez –Sugirió, lamiéndose los labios.

– ¡No te besé! –Jason levanta los brazos en desesperación – ¡Y no, no lo harás! ¡Así es como funciona!

Damian cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, con un puchero hosco y petulante, que subraya lo maldito que es.

–Estás siendo irrazonable, Todd, NO estoy drogado.

– ¡Sí lo estas!

–Soy lo suficientemente maduro para tomar estas decisiones.

– ¡No lo eres!

El menor se ve profundamente ofendido por esta evaluación al principio; Entonces, comienza a observar con disimulo. Tirando de su chaleco de nuevo, con un poco más de éxito esta vez.

–Tengo vello en mi cuerpo –Declara con ansiedad – ¿Quieres sentirlo?

Se puede decir que realmente quiere enseñárselo a alguien.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –Jason se movió rápidamente fuera del camino antes de Damian pudiera bucear en busca de su mano y llevarla hacía… allí –Yo -uh, felicidades, pero no gracias.

Robin ante eso se refugia en el sofá, todavía haciendo pucheros. Su chaleco rojo brillante se encontraba abierto, revelando su clavícula, cicatrices en el hombro izquierdo y algo parecido a una astilla en su pecho. El diminuto y negro remolino de cabello se ve algo patético, lo que hace que el orgullo de Damian sea extrañamente raro. Porque si algo es obvio, como su padre, siempre lo lleva bien arreglado.

– ¿Tienes vello en tu cuerpo? –De repente suelta, removiéndose en el sofá gracias al exceso de energía –Mi investigación sobre eso no concluye, porque siempre bajas tus persianas. ¿Te... te gusta cuando los hombres tienen vello? –Sus mejillas se tiñeron – ¿O prefieres que no tengan? Esto es importante.

Las orejas de Jason están ardiendo en su cabeza. Está seguro de que no debe oír esto, nadie debe de oír esto. El niño probablemente nunca quiso decir nada de eso en voz alta, si no hubiera sido por ese bastardo mal nacido que le había lanzado la bolsa de cocaína. Hombre, cómo odiaba a las personas que combinaban drogas y niños.

Sin embargo, no puede atreverse a criticar el hábito de voyerismo del niño. Eso algo practico en la familia, lo de siempre. Incluso se sentiría un poco halagado por el pequeño _crush_ , si la situación no fuera espeluznante. Jason había tenido un montón de miserables momentos aplastantes al no ser correspondido al ser adolescente. De alguna manera nunca se imaginó verse a sí mismo estar al otro lado de aquel embrollo.

Se pregunta qué es lo que Damian Wayne ve en él.

En cualquier caso, hace que este aún más decidido en tratar de cuidar bien de él por ahora... de alguna manera.

–Vas a tener un gran vaso de agua, eso es lo que obtendrás –Suspiró, caminando hacia la cocina para ir a buscarlo. Cuando regresa, Damian se ha dejado caer en el sofá y se da cuenta de que el adolescente ha estado estudiando su culo mientras se agachaba sobre el lavabo.

El niño lo mira con una intensidad recién desencadenada – ¿Recibo una recompensa por beberla?

–No –Jason deja el vaso frente a él. Lo cual, él sabe, es probable que no ayude a lo largo de los asuntos, pero de todos modos –Lo tomas y luego lo bebes, eso es todo.

–Mandón –Damian ronronea, con las piernas colgando, pero al menos toma un gran trago de agua –Te ves guapo –Comenta con labios húmedos.

Jason mira hacia abajo, su suéter de gimnasio holgado y los pantalones de entrenamiento desgastados con mancha de salsa de nacho en ella –Wow, exactamente, ¿cuánto de esa mierda ingeriste?

–Por favor –Dice ronco y luego comienza a balbucear con la convicción de alguien cuya mente está completamente llevada por las drogas, o que es un idiota inconsciente, o en su caso, ambos –Quiero decir, sí, te ves como un extra de una escena de pandillas de una película de los años 80, y tu apartamento es de un pésimo gusto, muy mediocre, pero debajo de todo eso, creo que eres _formidable_ …

Se calla tan rápido como empezó, Con una mirada de pánico en su rostro, obviamente asustado de lo que dijo al final. Bueno, por lo menos le hace beber agua otra vez. Levantando el vaso para dar largos tragos, posiblemente para evitar que su boca se mueva.

– ¿De veras...? –Pregunta Jason, antes de que pueda evitarlo, porque es débil y no está acostumbrado a la aprobación. – ¿Crees que soy formida -No. Espera –Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza –No quiero saber. No me importa.

Demasiado tarde. Damian se inclina de nuevo hacia delante, dejando visibles sus ojos, los cuales brillarán –No escuchas a nadie, ni siquiera a Padre, ni siquiera cuando te conviene –Ronronea, enganchando sus garras en el amueblado como fuera una pequeña pantera, interesada –Eres grande, fuerte y mezquino.

–No soy tan malo –Gruñe, incapaz de resistirse. Chico, está bajando su autoestima y es un problema. Necesita hacer algo al respecto.

–Apuesto a que me podrías poner de rodillas –Damian gruñe. Su voz es baja y ardiente; Sería sexy si fuera unos años más mayor, lo que no es –Apuesto a que me podrías hacer saltar como una pelota.

Jason lo mira fijamente, considera sus opciones y deja escapar un profundo suspiro.

Se acerca a él de nuevo, cauteloso, como si estuviera en un callejón sin salida frente a él, para que sus caras estuvieran al mismo nivel, e intenta darle una mirada tranquilizadora y autoritaria, que no es exactamente su especialidad, pero lo intenta.

Quiere tomar su mano, pero tiene la sensación de que sería rápidamente algo raro.

–Chico –Dice pacientemente –Está bien. Pero voy a llamar a Alfred ahora.

Damian parece atontado por un momento. Entonces, su cara cambia lentamente; Algo se rompe, y Jason puede ver confusión, decepción y vergüenza a través de ella en rápida sucesión, hasta que se asienta en el miedo.

Es cuando Robin alcanza su mano.

–No –Susurra, y ahora comienza a parecer como un niño de nuevo –No puedo, ¡no puedo irme a casa así!, Nadie puede verme así, nadie más que tú, porque, ya ves, yo... _te elegí a ti_. Por favor.

–Shhh.

Se siente un poco bruto al hacerlo, pero Jason decide aprovechar el _hechizo_ que aparentemente tiene el niño, suavemente pone uno de sus dígitos en sus labios para calmarlo. Damian instantáneamente se queda quieto, y Jason puede sentirlo respirar profundamente contra la punta de su dedo. Recuerda lo que es ser un niño y lo que es tener un flechazo, cuando incluso mirando a esa persona a la que podía hipnotizar por un día completo. No quería utilizar exactamente eso, pero tuvo que evitar que el chico hiciera algo más loco entre ahora y cuando las drogas se desgastaran.

–Tienes que escucharme –Entonó con una voz severa –Escúchame, y haz exactamente lo que te digo. ¿Estás escuchando?

Damian asiente con firmeza, los labios firmemente presionados contra el dedo de Jason.

–Bien –Miró profundamente los brillantes charcos blancos que ocultaban los ojos del menor, severamente decididos –He estado en donde estás, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sé cómo es esto. No quieres que Alfred lo sepa, bien. No tiene que hacerlo. Porque la verdad sea dicha, él no puede ayudarte, de todos modos. Estás drogado. Tendrás que montarte a ti mismo.

El chico se estremece suavemente, y Jason se arrepiente de su frase inmediatamente. De todas formas.

–Damian, ¿alguna vez tuviste un encuentro con un villano verdaderamente repulsivo?

El niño no tenía que pensar, obviamente. Él asiente enérgicamente. Pregunta tonta; Él probablemente tiene un conjunto de animales domésticos a elegir.

–Bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Te llevaré a casa. Y justo antes de entrar, te imaginarás ese encuentro tan tosco como puedas. Matará la erección por un rato. La bragueta ayudará también. Créeme –Un poco de calor sube sus mejillas y traga saliva –Tengo experiencia de primera mano. Entonces, le dices a Alfred que estás realmente cansados y te diriges directamente a la cama. Coges una botella de agua, un calcetín y una crema para las manos, cierras tu puerta y luego te encargas de ello, por el tiempo que necesites. Estarás a salvo. Estarás bien. Y nunca lo sabrán.

Se detiene.

–Y recuerda que debes mantenerte hidratado –Añadió torpemente –Es por eso que es la botella de agua…

Se calla cuando ve la mirada en la pequeña cara rugosa de Damian. Al principio le había parecido muy interesado oírle hablar de sexo, aunque estuviera en el contexto más desafortunado posible. Pero cuanto más escuchaba, más aplastado y humillado había comenzado a verse.

Cuando habla, sale como un susurro roto.

–Nunca tendré relaciones sexuales –Murmura, como si estuviera teniendo una horrible revelación.

– ¡¿Qué?! No –Jason se apresura a protestar. La devastación del niño es difícil de ver, incluso si está hablando tonterías –Eso es una mierda. Tú lo sabes.

– ¡¿Después de esto?! –El menor sisea, su boca retorcida en disgusto. Obviamente, dejo de lado el miedo para ahora estar enojado –No, _he terminado._ ¡Ni siquiera me volveré a tocar después de esto! Nunca volveré a pensar en...

Se detiene cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de decir, y luego todo el color desaparece de su rostro cuando cae en la cuenta de otra cosa –He revelado la existencia de mi libro de recuerdos antes, ¿no? –susurra con horror, con las manos enguantadas crispadas.

Jason considera brevemente mentir para su beneficio, pero no puede hacerlo; Si Damian se acuerda de eso por sí mismo más tarde, sólo lo hará sentirse mierda.

–Sí. Lo hiciste –Dice modestamente y el menor se encoge aún más en el sofá.

El mayor intenta acariciar su rodilla por reflejo, pero Damian se aleja de él; Al parecer, se ha ido de querer ser tocado a no querer ser tocado de nuevo en su vida, lo que, a pesar de todo, es comprensible.

Él baja la mano, parpadeando –Mira. Niño. Estará bien…

Suena un poco débil. Jason no duda de que va a estar bien. Él es un pequeño cabrón, y si Dick, Jason y Tim pueden de alguna manera sacudirse los terrores de estar atados y acariciados por varios villanos, él puede esperar superar _esto_. Pero sabe que Damián no lo verá de esa manera, probablemente no por un tiempo. La pubertad es suficientemente angustiante sin tener que pasar por _esta_ mierda.

– ¡Oh, eh, hey! –Chasquea los dedos – ¿Sabes lo que es genial, sin embargo? La cocaína causa pérdida de memoria, por lo que las posibilidades son, ¡que ni siquiera recordarás la mayor parte de esto! ¿Cómo está eso? –Se detiene, lanzándole una mirada cautelosa –Quiero decir, eso no es realmente... genial... de por sí. La cocaína no es genial. Recuerda eso.

–Es verdad –Damian se anima un segundo, revitalizado –Puede que no lo recuerde. Sin embargo... tú lo harás.

Se calla y luego se da cuenta de que lo mira fijamente, pero no es la misma mirada caliente que antes.

Chasquea su lengua –Estás...pensando en dejarme fuera, ¿verdad? –Dice secamente – ¿Me golpearas en la cabeza para que puedas escabullirte y con suerte crear un hematoma lo suficientemente grande para que me olvide de esta cosa, también?

Damian sonríe débilmente, tristemente. Jason se da cuenta de que es este tipo de entendimiento que probablemente le gusta de él. Pero luego, deja caer su cara en sus manos.

–No –Gruñe –Eso me convertiría en una mala persona.

Suena como si realmente se resiente de ese hecho. Y consigue eso.

–No voy a decírselo a nadie –Dice en voz baja –Si me prometes que te mantendrás lejos de los grandes sacos de drogas a partir de ahora.

–Todavía lo sabrás –Dice y su voz suena un poco ahogada.

–Bien. Sí, pero... –Damian aún se agarra la cara, pero Jason le sonríe de todos modos. –Por lo que vale, no pienso menos de ti ahora.

– ¿Cómo puedes no hacerlo?

–Porque... – Jason se encoge de hombros – Te hace... humano. Siempre vas como si nada te tocara, como si fueras invulnerable…

Eso hace que Damian salga de detrás de sus manos con un ceño fruncido –Eso no es cierto, sé que no soy invulnerable, es como, la regla uno del campo de batalla. ¿Me crees tonto, Todd?

–No, yo no -Tranquilízate –Rueda los ojos –Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Pero esto? Es... bueno, es humano, y ser humano no es una debilidad, ¿sabes eso, verdad? Porque hubo un tiempo en que no lo sabías, como hubo un tiempo en que yo no lo comprendía y fue una de las cosas más importantes que he aprendido.

El más bajo reflexiona sobre eso por un momento **.** Luego, asiente con la cabeza.

–Bien –Responde Jason, y su rostro se pone rojo de nuevo –Y... por favor, confía en que digo que esto nos ha pasado a todos, ¿de acuerdo?

Seguro que sí. Jason sigue estando agradecido de ese día en el que no había nadie cerca para presenciar lo que le había hecho a la torta de cumpleaños del Comisionado Gordon, después de que esa noche había arrastrado a la hiedra venenosa por su cuenta. Eso era algo que llevaría a su tumba. Por segunda vez.

– ¿Oh? –Damian agacha su cabeza, curioso – ¿Qué?

–Nah. Esa es una historia para otro día, y ese día será nunca –Se puso de pie, ofreciendo al hijo del Murciélago su mano – ¿Listo para ir a casa?

El niño arruga su pequeña nariz respingona por un momento, luego toma la mano de Jason y se levanta.

–Esta va a ser una noche difícil –Murmura, mientras se preparan para irse –Padre ha activado la búsqueda segura en todos mis dispositivos.

Ellos no hablan mucho hasta que llegan a las puertas de la Mansión Wayne acerados en el coche de Jason. Las luces están todavía encendidas, lo que significa que Alfred todavía está en pie. Pero Jason confía en que, si utiliza los consejos que le dio, Damian estaría bien.

Le da la única respuesta que es apropiada para cuando escuches a Damian Wayne decir Gracias. "Whoa." Y luego: "No lo menciones". Se encoge en el asiento del conductor –Quiero decir, en serio, no lo menciones, a nadie, creo que los dos estamos mejor de esa manera.

Para su alivio, Damian sonríe. Pero antes de que salga, en voz baja dice: – ¿Todd?

– ¿Mmmh?

–Me estaba preguntando –Se muerde el labio, mirando su puño enguantado –Si no fuera... si hubiera sido... mayor. ¿Esto, um...

Jason considera brevemente mentir.

Ah, joder.

–Sí.

La boca del niño se abre y Jason puede ver la vida regresar a sus mejillas en tiempo real – ¡¿Pe... Perdón?!

Su cara se calienta mientras se encoge en su asiento –Me oíste –Gruñe, y luego llega más allá del chico para abrir la puerta del pasajero –Y ahora, fuera tú, pequeño… Violador…

Damián obedece, pero Jason puede ver una amplia, inusual, sonrisa extendida a través de su cara justo antes de que cierra la puerta y salte lejos. Y realmente, está bien.

 **FIN.**


End file.
